Stolen Moments
by Tay otptilltheend
Summary: Despite her lust clouded brain, Maria knows what he's going to do. Damn him. -Drabble #4 *A collection of Captain Hill drabbles/ficlets* *Rating based on prompt/drabble*
1. Tending To An Injury Drabble 1

**A/N:** This is my very first Captain Hill aka Steve/Maria fic ever. So please be gentle. This was requested by marvelfanuniverse on Tumblr for the Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme. Read/Review. Enjoy!

* * *

The Intel they had received had been correct, but nevertheless the mission hadn't gone smoothly, of course, it was rare if a mission _did_ go smoothly. They had managed to take down the HYDRA pledging hackers who were trying to bring SHIELD down once more, but not without a fight.

Sharon had taken a bullet to her side, Sam had a few scratches, Maria had a bullet graze on her arm, a cut on her forehead, Steve had taken a knife to the chest but the wound had long since healed.

After making sure Sharon was in medics, Steve made his way down the hall to the quarters section of the Hellicarier and towards the room Maria always used.

"You ok?" Steve asked from the door frame, concern audible in his voice as he watched her tend to a wound on her arm.

"Yeah.. how's Sharon?" A faint chuckle passed his lips,of course she would ask about Sharon, turn his concern towards someone else other than herself.

"In medics, a few stitches and some rest, she'll be fine." Steve moved towards the bed where she sat and crouched in front of her, grabbing a sterile cotton pad before adding some antiseptic to clean the cut on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Steve." Maia said as he gently cleaned the cut. She really was, he didn't need to tend to her, he needed to get himself checked out, make sure he was alright.

"Just..." He started but was cut short when he noticed where her gaze was. Her blue gaze lingered on his blood stained t-shirt and the cut that had been made in the fabric by the knife.

"It's healed.." Clenching his jaw he fought back a shiver as she moved to gently ghost her index and middle finger over the patch of exposed skin. Meeting her gaze, he caught something in her eyes, something he couldn't quite place.

Steve knew she was going to protest against him helping her, so he quickly cut her off before she could say anything. "Let me help, please."

He saw her weigh her options for a moment before giving in, a sigh passing her lips, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Maria sat still as Steve cleaned the cut, gaze occasionally drifting to his features as he made quick work of cleaning up the cut.

"There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" The corner of his lips tugged into a small smile to try and lighten the mood between them.

"Could have been worse."Letting her turn back to the wound on her arm, he watched as she cleaned it and moved to grab the gauze wrap.

"Here." Reaching for it, Steve wrapped it around her bicep before clipping the excess off. It was a lame excuse to be near her, a selfish excuse as she was hurt, but he couldn't help himself. There was something below the surface between them, something that had grown since they first met and he wasn't sure how much longer he could ignore it. He didn't know if she felt the same way or if he was interpreting things the wrong way -after all, he was still pretty clueless when it came to women _especially_ Maria. He knew how private she was and how she didn't mix work with her personal life, but he wasn't sure how to interpret the subtleties of her behaviour towards him.

The lingering glances that he found himself returning, the inner conflict he could see brewing within her whenever he wanted to help or do something nice for her, It had actually surprised him that she had accepted his jacket at Stark's party a year ago. He wanted to say it was him being a gentleman, but i realty there was an underlying possessiveness there, a possessiveness he had no right feeling.

Steve watched as she put the medical supplies away and shrugged on her dark down leather jacket. She was about to turn for the door when he stepped in front of her. The small gasp she made was only audible to his ears, but it stirred something within him. Something dangerous.

They held each others gaze for a moment, the tension between them growing thicker by the second before it was broken. Like a spell breaking at the strike of midnight.

"Thank you." Maria said, and just like that before his eyes, she was back to being the Commander everyone knew.

"You're welcome." Giving a nod, he stepped to one side and let her go back out into the world, away from their little bubble that was these four gunmetal gray walls.


	2. A Love Bite Drabble 2

**Paring:** Steve/Maria

 **Rating:** K

 **Prompt:** "a love bite" requested by tielan for the Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme on Tumblr

 **A/N:** _Writing this is more nerve racking than the last one because I absolutely_ _ **love**_ _your Captain Hill fics. I hope this ends up being ok. It is short, as a i had to stop myself before I got carried away, but I hope you still like it._

* * *

He hadn't meant to stare, or maybe he had, now he found himself clearing his throat as he met Maria's gaze.

"Something the matter, Captain?" Steve could tell, despite her outward professional appearance, she had been thinking the exact same thing. The way her pulse picked up just a bit, the look in her eyes as she caught him looking at her neck. A dark bruise marking the juncture of her shoulder and neck. A bruise he had more than eagerly made, as he tasted her with his mouth the night before.

The way her body arched in his, the way she fought to keep from making too much noise despite the fact that he knew it felt good, the little noises that slipped past her lips as he brought her to the very edge of pleasure, the way she came undone under him, _everything_ about her was imprinted into his brain.

"No, everything is fine." The corner of her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile, he might not be as bad at lying as he had been once upon a time, but he knew that she knew what he had been thinking of. An inch or so below the collar of her professional black dress, was his mark, a mark that matched about a dozen or so other marks that littered her pale skin, hidden by her dress. Marks that where a window into their overlooked connection.


	3. In This Moment Drabble 3

**A/N: This is for Tielan for the Captain Hill Secret Santa on Ao3.**

* * *

It had been months since what the public was calling 'Superhero Civil War' happened. To Steve it felt like it had been more than a few months. Since breaking the team out of the Raft and going to Wakanda with Bucky, he had been on the run. Sure, he could have accepted T'Challa's offer and stayed in Wakanda with the rest of the team, but he wasn't going to give into such a good offer, not when he might _really_ need it in the future.

A few days after leaving Wakanda he Steve found himself in Europe, it probably wasn't the best option but he wanted to gather what he could before venturing to South America. As the days and weeks passed, he kept his ear on the ground for any news about the Accords or anything pertaining to the team. The burner phone he kept at the bottom of his black duffle never rung (which was a good sign… but he also wondered if Tony had forgiven him. If not, would he ever?) and he found himself traveling with Natasha (she had found him, apparently, he was doing a better job at hiding in plain sight but not good enough for her years and years of training).

After a few days of traveling and sleeping in uncomfortable situations (both had been used to worse) they arrived around midday to a small town in Italy. Seeing as the population was on the lower end of the scale, they (Natasha really because Steve was still learning about this whole being a fugitive on the run thing) decided to split up (as a pair they would be more memorable in people's minds than individually) Natasha going towards the coast, while Steve stayed and would head off to South America the following night.

Thanks to Natasha's contact, Steve was able to call a renovated barn home for the night. The main house had been destroyed in a fire, the barn was the only standing structure that sat was on a rather large piece of land (anyone driving on the dirt path would be visible) surrounded by large trees that provided good coverage on the east and south side of the barn. There was an old truck parked around the front of the barn which he would be able to use to get to the private (and probably illegal) landing strip a couple hours' drive from his current location.

The interior of the barn looked like a rustic version of an Italian villa. Wood flooring and stairs, a small living room, medium sized kitchen (the appliances looked dated) and a few rooms upstairs. The only thing Steve cared about was heat and running water. There was no heater but turning on the oven would do the job.

Dumping his duffle on the couch, he sweeped the living space both upstairs and down stairs, just to be sure (and to get a bearing on his new surroundings). As he descended the stairs, there was a knock on the door that echoed throughout. The sound made Steve stop dead in his tracks. No one aside from Natasha knew he was here and the closest neighbor was some ways away. Silently, he descended the stairs, counting to ten once he was a few feet from the door. Anyone who might have been a threat would have already made themselves known (a locked door sure wasn't going to stop them) clearly whoever it was on the other side was not a threat. _Who_ was it?

Furrowing his brows, he opened the door not expecting to be met with a pair of blue eye, blue eyes he knew well. _Maria._

His heart felt like it was in his throat and it took him a while to form a coherent thought. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette gave him a small smile before glancing over her shoulder and moving past him into the house. "Natasha isn't the only one with connections. I'm in Italy because of work," Maria explained as she removed her scarf and coat, draping them over the arm of the couch. "I'm sure it's not new to you that SHIELD is back." She knew that he had been keeping an ear on the ground (it was something she always did even undercover) and knew about SHIELD returning and being backed by the President. However, she wasn't sure if he knew about the negotiations that were going to happen in Vienna, attempts to not be so hard on the Avengers, attempts they both knew were going to take _forever_.

"Yeah, I do." There was a pause as he met her gaze once more. He knew that she had checked him for injuries as soon as she walked in. He was doing the same thing to her now. They hadn't seen each other in a couple of months, although it felt longer than that, they were equally concerned for the others safety.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." It was a reckless move, they _both_ knew it. She could have been followed, they could be tracking her, there could have been a drone following her. This wasn't safe.

She took note of the underlying meaning to his words, she of course had taken every single precaution, she wouldn't be here if she wasn't sure it was safe. They might be on the opposite sides of the Accords, but that didn't mean she wanted to put him in danger. "I had to see you were alright. Nat said you were getting better at hiding. You do learn fast."

Steve noticed the smirk on her lips, her voice teasing. They _both_ knew he picked up things quicker than anyone else (when their relationship had turned physical, her instructions when he'd gone down on her did last very long, he was soon pulling moans and whimpers from her as he pleasured her.) "Are you suddenly questioning my ability to learn quickly?"

Standing her ground, Maria watched as he took two long strides towards her before everything turned into a blur. She didn't know who had made the first move, she didn't care, not when he was kissing her like _this,_ like she was the ocean and he was desperate to drown in her. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't seen each other in ages or that he couldn't exactly be seen in public due to his status as a fugitive, whatever it was they were both _desperate_ for the other, not knowing if this would be the last time they were together. Surrounded by the walls of the safe house, Maria was all that mattered to Steve and Steve was all that mattered to Maria. In that very moment, they were the only ones on planet Earth.

"Steve.." He felt her shiver under his touch, a hand sliding up under the back of her shirt as his lips attached themselves to her neck. He could feel her hands tugging and pulling at the material of his black long sleeve shirt, his leather jacket on the floor somewhere between the couch and where they stood on the stairs.

"I have a meeting tomorrow…. preparing to negotiate the Accords…." A gasp left her lips as he pressed her against the wall, the cool surface a contrast to his warm hand and her heated skin. Yes, she had come here to see him, yes, she knew that _this_ might happen but she couldn't let _this_ cloud her judgment (it wouldn't, they'd already tested that in DC with the carriers) at tomorrow's meeting.

"Stop thinking…" Breathing against her neck, he pulled back just enough to pull his shirt over his head before his hands were back on her. Her own hands exploring the newly exposed skin, reacquainting themselves with the feel of hard muscle under warm skin.

"When do you leave?" Meeting his gaze, she fingered his dog tags, his unpacked duffle was an obvious sign that he wasn't going to be staying here very long.

Dipping his head to her neck once more, he ghosted his lips over her skin, mindful not to leave any marks no matter how badly he wanted to. "Tomorrow night," his breath was hot against her skin, his hands pushing her top upwards, fingers fiddling with the bra clasp.

"I'll have to leave by night fall." With ease, he unhooked her bra, pulling back from her neck to allow her to pull her top over her head. As soon as the fabric had been pulled off one arm, he moved in, tugged her bra away from her body, recklessly discarding it to one side.

They both melted into each other again as they stumbled up the stairs. Both were to strong willed people who had given themselves to the other. Steve had given himself to Maria almost immediately (because he loved and cared without reservation) and Maria, over time, had, too, given herself to him. Yes, it scared her, even now as they breath out a laugh, trying hard not to fall to the ground. It scared her because he could end up being a liability (he _was_ her liability and she his) and in their line of work, in the new world they lived in, where heroes had to be restrained with muzzles and short dog leashes (she agreed that they had to be held accountable but there were _other_ ways, there had to be) having a liability was like putting a target on your back and saying ' _Here I am! Shoot me!'_

The sound of denim hitting the floor was followed by squeaking of the bed and mutual breathy chuckles as they collapsed onto the bed _. I_ n this moment, as Steve kissed down her body and breathy moans left her lips, they were just themselves. They were Steve Rogers and Maria Hill, a couple who hadn't seen each other in months and was trying to make up for lost time. Both knew that in the morning (technically in the middle of the night when Maria had to leave) they would go back to worrying about the other, but right now, as Steve sank into her the sensation causing both to shiver and gasp in pleasure, the middle of the night was hours away, practically a life time away. And in that moment, it was just them.


	4. Inappropriate Drabble 4

**Paring** _:_ Maria/Steve

 **Prompt:** Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme #16 A Naughty Kiss requested by Anonymous _  
_

 **Word Count:** 607

 **Rating:** M

 **A/N:** This isn't even a naughty kiss, but it's what came out. I did try something different with my writing, let me know how that flows and all. And yes, I feel like Maria is a tad OOC here, excuse that.

* * *

Maria inhaled sharply as his lips kissed and sucked at her neck, skin erupting in goosebumps as his cold fingers met her sides. She wanted to pull away at the cold sensation, yet her body arched up in pleasure. Gripping the sheets, a sigh let her lips as the shirt she wore was pushed upwards. Getting the message, blue eyes blinked as they open, reached down to pull the shirt over her head. Once it was tossed over the side of the bed, svelte hands reached out to grab a handful of his shirt, tilting her head upwards to meet his lips as she hands tugged the shirt out of his jeans and pushed it upwards.

As Steve pulled back to remove it, she lay back on the bed, legs bent and spread to accommodate him. His now warm hands were moved up her sides before tugging off the black sweats she wore. Lifting her hips, a sly smile tugged at the brunette's lips as his hands smoothed up her now bare legs, legs that she knew he liked a lot. Slowly Steve moved to hover over her, his hands touching and caressing her skin before their lips finally met. The kiss was heated and needy, all teeth and tongue, anyone would be surprised he could kiss like this, she was pleasantly surprised every time he kissed her like this.

She gasped for air as he pulled back, head lolling to the side as he licked and nipped at her neck. He shifted above her, removing his lips from where they had been, watched him through half lidded eyes as he looked down at her. His gaze was intense and dark, it made her stomach flip with need. Her own hands slowly moved up his muscular back as he pressed his denim covered knee against her covered mound. A small gasp left Maria's kiss swollen lips as she realized what he was planning, oh was he dangerous, and in the most pleasing way possible.

Steve hummed against her skin as he pressed his knee between her legs once more, causing Maria to inhale sharply. A hand gripped his head as he placed kissed along her neck and chest, the other was on his shoulder, fingers digging in slightly.

"Fuck…"

The word came out choked, despite the lust that clouded her mind, she knew what he was going to do. He was going to press that damn knee of his against her, let her grind on him like some horny ass teenager until she came. And only then would he pull back to remove his jeans and discard her ruined underwear.

"You said no hands and no mouth, remember?"

His breath was hot against the shell of her ear. It was easy to detected that smug tone in his voice. Maria was only a bit surprised that he had remembered her saying that, as it had been a while ago. But needless to say he had and she was going to hang on for the ride because knowing him, he wouldn't stop (not that she _wanted_ him to stop) until she was a mess.

"I… do remember… but…. I like… your finger…. and… mouth… a lot…" The words came out between gasps as he roughly (but not too roughly) pressed his knee against her.

"And I like yours also."


End file.
